


Macavity Banner

by marlislash



Category: NCIS
Genre: Banner, Bear - Freeform, Gen, Gift, M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm reading the excellent fic "Macavity" by LadyRa and i wanted to make a ban for her.<br/>I love this fic a lot. </p><p>LadyRa i hope you will like it.</p><p>Link to the fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/776262</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macavity Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/tibbs1_zps73e803b6.jpg.html)


End file.
